


The Protectors [ON HOLD]

by BlueInsomniac



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Elsa being badass, Eventhough my writing sucks, F/M, I'll add the other characters when they appear, Second Version, Set after Frozen 2, Set after rise of the guardian, Their might be singing, hope you like it, since im stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueInsomniac/pseuds/BlueInsomniac
Summary: 5 years after the Big Four defeated the King of Nightmare with the help of the certain Winter Spirit, A new threat arise and this time The Guardian of Fun has been tasked to form a new team and befriend the Protectors who has the leader that rivals the power of the moon himself.Mysteries will be unfold. Hidden stories will be found out, as they tried to defeat darkness in order to save the kids from the danger of the darkness.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Rise of the Darkness

"Don't let him escape!"

"Catch him!"

"He's too fast!"

"Position the Cannons!"

"Aim the arrows!"

A loud scream from the tough warriors could be heard as a black spears has been send to their area, killing half of them and destroying their only weapon that has the advantage in this war.

"Y-Your H-Highness... w-we f-failed... i-i'm sorry...." One of the wounded soldier said to his communicator. He couldn't move, he saw how many soldiers has been killed by this person...

... They are thousand but they can't even beat this man...

After the man killed all of his companion, he turned his head and his gazed lock to the wounded man. He grinned and slowly walked to the last survivor.

"S-S-Stay b-back! D-Don't k-kill m-m-" The soldier started to cough blood but the man doesn't listen to his words. When he was in front of the soldier, he put his feet to his wounded chest. The soldier winced in pain.

"Pathetic human, i'll spare your life if you promise me that you will send the moon about my escape and tell him that I'll kill him and rule the world!" He bursted into laughter as he step to the soldier's chest more harder, The soldier grunted in response.

"I-I'll p-promise! I-I'll s-send y-your m-message," the man smiled in satisfaction, he carried the soldier in one hand and he clutched his neck, the soldier automatically put his hand to the man's wrist to stop him.

"And also... send my message to the woman who was everyone calling 'Ace'. Tell her that I'll hunt her and this time that we battle, she will be the one who will die!" He roared out, The soldier nodded in fear. The man released his grip from the soldier as he started to walked away.

He could fully remember how this small woman defeated him! How she humiliated him! How she looked at him coldly as he cowered in fear.

He clenched his fist tightly as he gritted his teeth, angrily.

This time... He will win and he will make sure that she will be on her knees, begging to spare her life or she would regret that she was born.

He will make sure of that he will win.

No one can stop him.

Including the moon.

* * *

A long brown hair woman that reach her waist hummed a small tune as she keep cleaning the dishes.

She can't blame them if she's the one who is washing the dishes since she was the one who was assigned to clean this.

She then pouted when she remember the early conversation with her friends.

She can't believe that they're going on a mission without her!

But then again... She can't blame her if she choose not to let her join since her right arm still kinda hurt from the last fight they have.

"Gwahahahaha! You should see how he yelped in pain when my fire hit him," a familiar cocky voice said.

Geez, she wonder how many air conditioner that this man swallowed to be this human who was full of 'air' in his system.

"You are noisy, Hurrdurr," she said to the man who entered the kitchen.

"I'm not noisy! I'm honest! If you just saw it-"

"And I didn't saw it so shut up, Hurrdurr," She growled in annoyance.

She just can't stand this man attitude.

He smiled to her mischievously.

"Said by the girl who keep saying 'Hurrdurr',"

That's it!

She grabbed the nearest knife and she throw it to the man.

He yelped when the knife nearly struck him.

"Get the hell outta here or I'll chop you in four pieces, Hurrdurr!" The man doesn't waste a second as he run fast away from the kitchen.

It wasn't her fault that she was use of putting Hurrdurr at the end of what she said that she can't stop it!

"H-Help..." Her ears flickered when she heard a weak man voice, she followed the noise and she found the source. She opened the front door, her eyes widen when she saw the soldier on the ground, he has a nasty wound on his chest.

"What happen, Hurrdurr?!" She helped the man entered their shared house.

"D-Death... k-killed... M-Moon..." He keep mumbling syllables as she lay him to the couch.

She will clean the couch from the patch of blood later.

She lifted the man's shirt and she fully saw the long gnash on his chest, it also has a black sand with a little bit silver on it.

She frozed in realization as she stared at it.

"What happen?" A familiar voice asked, snapping her at her thought. The girl looked at the soldier and back to her.

"I see... he escape... tell the others to have a lockdown of our place, inform the Queen that she must be on guard, I believe that I could trust you in this task, my friend," she said to her, the girl nodded her head as she continue to clean the wound of the soldier while the other girl decided to walk away.

"W-Wait!" The soldier exclaimed as he tried to sit but to no avail.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"Please... warn the moon... and the Ace, He's back. He was going to kill them," the girl just nodded her head before she disappeared as she step on the light.

* * *

"All of them are... dead?" The girl wearing a black robe asked.

"Only one survivor." The man with white hair said.

"How come he escape?"

"We also don't know... But before the General die, he reported that he was already holding the Hearth sword when he attack them. How is the soldier?" He asked her.

"He's fine, when I visited them this morning. I saw her frozed up at the sight of the wound of that soldier. That's when I found out that he escaped from them, She said to him.

"Does he say something?"

"Yes. He told me that this man was hunting Ace, same goes to you. He plan to-"

"Kill us but the difference is he will kill Ace as a revenge from capturing him while he will kill me so he could rule the whole world," she looks to him, uncomfortable since she know who is the man trying to find.

"... Shall I inform the other guardians?"

"Tell the news to your team only and keep it to yourselves. No one should know that he escape because it will cause panic but I'll inform them to train for the upcoming war. Do you understand?"

"I fully understand,"

"Good... Be careful alright? Your mother won't forgive me if you get killed," The girl laughed as she put her hands inside her pocket.

"I'll try not to get killed. May I go now?"

"Yes, you may,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> So basically this is the new version i mean second version of my original story of 'The Protectors'. Some of you might wonder why did I delete the first... let's just say, I'm quite disappointed (or feeling foolish) on how things unfold so I decided to delete it and re-edit some part of it, their is some that I've edit from Chapter One to Chapter Seven and the rest will have different scenario from the original (since I'm very stupid) and hopefully I could add tons of chapters here and to my other works since their is a school suspension because of the covid-19 (wait is that the name of the virus?) or the Corona Virus which gave me a lot of free time (except when some of my teachers send some activities and performance task at our GC which required me to do and while I'm enhancing my writing skills in English since it wasn't my mother tongue). So yeah, hopefully you guys read this again and stay healthy everyone!
> 
> Signing off,
> 
> Flare


	2. New Guardians

Jack sighed as he twirled his staff, before he freeze the nearest elf.

He just finished his job as a Winter spirit and he is now relaxing in North's Workshop, He smiled when he remember the day when someone believe to him.

Its been 5 years since he met Jamie and his friend, He always visit them just to find that they're busy on their studies which make him bored as usual and there is no one he could talk to.

North was busy on examining the toys that the yetis made to make sure it wasn't broken, Tooth was busy commanding her little tooth fairies to get the teeth from the kids, Bunny was busy on painting the eggs at his Warren (and he's still annoyed at Jack from pranking him) and Sandman was spreading dreams.

He sit to the couch as he let his mind blank.

He can't stop himself from thinking on what will he do if Jamie gets older and he started to create a family. Would he still keep believing to him?

Jamie is like his little brother, he is the first kid who believe to him, would Jamie still remember him?

He hope he does...

He snapped out of his thought when he caught a glimpse of the moon.

"Uh... North.... you might want to see this," Jack called out, he heard a heavy footstep and he was greeted by North who was carrying a broken toy.

"What is it this time, Jack?" He asked, Jack just pointed his finger to the moon, North looked up and he immediately understood it. He then walked to the 'emergency meeting call' and he spin it.

* * *

Tooth as usual was standing at the center of her Palace while she keep giving direction to her fairies. She stop when she saw a call from North.

"Again?" She muttered as she flew fast while her most loyal fairies including Baby Tooth follow her.

* * *

Bunny grunted when he saw the familiar figure painting some of his 'goodies'.

"What are you doing here, mate?" He asked the figure in his usual grumpy voice.

The figure looked to him and beamed him smile.

"Oh, I was planning to steal some of the chocolates and I decided to paint this one from this basket if you don't mind..." She show the said basket who was full of heart shaped decorated eggs, "... So i could give it to Vivaldi as an apologize gift, you know that she will behead me by herself if I didn't apologize," Bunny laughed so hard.

"Shella, What the hell did you do to piss the Queen of Hearts? You know she's a mad woman," This time he sit next to the girl, he help her decorate the remaining eggs.

"Well... I saw her cuddling a teddy bear," She answered him, Bunny eyes widen in shock.

"The Queen of Hearts who always yell 'Off with their heads' was cuddling a cute stuff?!" The girl nodded.

"... Yeah it was quite shocking even I froze on my place when I saw her cuddling a teddy bear. When she saw me her face turned red because of embarrassment and she stand up looking piss, so I run since after they saw her piss she will yell 'off with their heads'. Glad that I've escape from her wrath,"

"She get mad just because you saw her on her softer side?" She nodded again, she put the finished egg to the basket then she grabbed the plain one.

"Yep," They stop talking when they saw the familiar lights dancing at the sky.

"He's calling you. You should go," The girl said to him, he smiled to her.

"Good luck to her 'kay?" He said to her.

"Okay. By the way, the lumbers that you asked me to bring was already there, you don't need to repay me this basket is fine payment," She said to him, Bunny smiled wider.

"You're the best gal that I've met," He said to her, he tapped the ground thrice then a hole appeared.

"You're the best guy friend that everyone could ask for," She said to him as she watched Bunny jumped to his Rabbit hole.

* * *

Sandman was sitting at the tree to relax for a little since sending dreams is quite tiring. Just when he started to fall asleep, he caught the glimpse of northern lights. He groaned internally, then he create an airplane from his dreamsand and fly straight to the North's Workshop.

* * *

"Why do you call us North?" Bunny asked him. Tooth despite of her doing her work she was still listening to their conversation (or debate between who was the one who work the most, North or Bunny), Sandy nodded his head in agreement while he was rubbing his drowsy eyes. Jack... Well Jack is always be Jack, he keeps freezing the elves who surround him.

North cleared his throat so he could catch their attention.

"To answer your question, Bunny. Manny wanted to talked to us," As he said that the moonlight hit the ground creating a images.

"An upcoming war?" Tooth asked, the moon shine brighter for a second before the moonlight formed a new image.

"So their is an upcoming war and we need to train?" Bunny is the one who asked this time. North looked to the moon.

"Manny, when will we start?" As North asked that, A column from the floor appeared.

"Don't tell me he's choosing another guardian?" Bunny groaned in annoyance. Jack smirked to me.

"Is that how much you love me that you don't want the moon choose a new guardian?" He asked him, a boomerang hit his back head.

"Shut up, Frost, I just don't want to have some bunch of morons like you waltzing at this place," He growled. Jack touched his chest, dramatically.

"Ouch, you wound me, Kangaroo," another boomerang hit him.

"Just bloody shut your mouth,"

"I wonder who will it be this time." Tooth said, Sandman formed a 'heart' above his head.

"Maybe the Cupid?"

"Please not a trouble maker, please not a trouble maker," Bunny keep muttering, Jack smirk wider he was about to speak when a boomerang hit his back head for a third time, making him groaned in pain as he rubbed his throbbing head.

The column show an image of a girl holding a bow, next was a girl with two braid and a man wearing a tunic with furs, next to him was a reindeer, then the third show a girl with long hair and next to him was a man carrying a sling bag then the last one is a man wearing a leather armor accompanied by a dragon.

"Who are they?" Jask asked North. North rubbed his chin as he examined it once again.

"Weird but... I don't know who is this people," He said to them.

A brief silence.

The moon shine brightly and for some odd reason they saw a blueish-white sand forming lines.

"The Beginning?" Tooth asked in confused tone, Jack looked to her.

"Who is this beginning?" He asked.

"Their are identical twin, A boy and girl. Everyone called them 'Chaos Twin' for no reason. I believe that this sand was coming from the Beginning since the End has the bluish-black sand," Tooth said to him, even though Jack was confused he just nodded his head. North saw his reaction, he patted Jack's back.

"Don't worry, you will meet that twin in a future," He reassured him, which is true since when their is a war, chaos twin are lurking at the darkness.

"North! It is leading us somewhere!" Bunny called out as he point his furry paw to the lines who keeps lingering.

Sandman formed some images above his head.

"Sandy is right, The Beginning might helping us to find the new Guardians. Let's go to the sleigh!" They all followed him.


	3. The Sand

Merida sit at the nearest rock that she find, she look to her hand confused before she touch the tree next to her. She look to it, intently before it burned into ash making her yelped in shock.

Since she woke up today, she felt mad for no reason so she decided to go out and train to calm herself. She began to shot arrows while riding her horse as usual. Unfortunately one of the arrows missed the target, as she touch the arrow a fire engulfed the whole tree and the arrow. Her horse neighed in fear before he leave Merida stunned.

She keep thinking what does she do yesterday. Maybe she accidentally travel to the witch and ask a potion.

Or maybe she's sleeping...

She felt someone tapping her shoulder, she grunted and push it away.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood to talk to someone!" But it keeps tapping her, she turn in anger. She was about to speak when a bluish-white sand hit her. Her vision started to get blurred, she reach for her bow as she blacked out.

* * *

Rapunzel groaned in annoyance when she saw her hair grow again.

She keep cutting her hair using a scissor but it keeps growing and worse when she woke up from their bed, she heard the flower who was inside of the flower pot next to their bed talked.

"Hi, Good morning. It's rare to see a human who could understand us," it said.

She screamed in fear as she back away from the plant. When she look to the mirror, she saw her hair grows long.

... And also this morning, She find her husband behavior weird.

She saw something at their window, out of curiosity she looked.

The next thing she could remember was a white sand hit her.

* * *

"Eugene, you got this... Just tell her the weirdest thing happen to you today. She won't be scared at you since she also saw a magic, of course she will find you weird considering that you're a normal human when you sleep last night but she will think that you've been cursed, so calm down," he repeat to himself.

He can't understand how come he got this power.

You see, he was just walking outside of their castle when he encounter this 'magic'.

He walked to the gardener to asked him if he could buy a flower as a gift for Rapunzel but the man didn't look to him. So he tried at the second time but the man still didn't look to him, he touch the man but still he didn't look to him. He tried to talk to others but they like as if they couldn't see him, he decided to talk to Rapunzel and she's the only who could see him.

He walked outside again and he began to muttered to himself that 'everyone could see him' then he talked to the gardener who answer him back.

It freaks him out that he has a magic to turn invisible.

He sighed and he open their bedroom's door just to be greeted by a sand hitting him.

* * *

"Kristoff! The big fish talked!" Anna yelled to her husband for the third time of that day. Kristoff just nodded, while he stared to his best friend; Sven. Anna's eyebrow furrowed.

"Kristoff, what's wrong?" She asked him.

"Sven talked..." He said to her. She gasped in excitement.

"Do you think we have a superpower? Because I really heard a big fish talked!" She said to him, Kristoff looked to her.

"I-I'm not really sure Anna and It wasn't a fish, it was a Dolphin," he answered her. Anna pouted at him.

"But its still a fish!" Then they heard a knock at their door.

"I'm going to get it," Kristoff said, he walked to the door and open it.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He asked, Anna walked to her.

"What's wro-" she didn't have a chance to ask when a wave of sand hit them.

* * *

"Woah! Toothless look at this! I look like Zeus!" Hiccup said as he shot a bolt of electricity using his hand to the tree. Toothless looked amused, shock and happy at the same time. Hiccup grinned as he look at his hand.

He didn't know how he got this but man! This is cool!

He then shoot another electricity to the tree who split into half.

"Bud! Did you see tha-" he turned and he saw Toothless missing. He gripped his sword tightly.

"Toothless, Bud? Where are you?" He heard something moved at the bushes. He walked to it cautiously, as he look to it.

A sand hit him.

* * *

"You're the worst person that I've met," the girl said as she played the bluish-black sand at her hand. The man grinned her, as he moved his hand like a puppeteers do to their puppets. The 7 lines started to fade until it become one.

"Well.. If you just talked to them then perhaps it wasn't a worse travel right?" The girl snorted.

"I hate to admit it... But you have a point,"

* * *

The sleigh land smoothly than the last time they ride it. They gripped their weapon tightly as they followed the sand.

"Do you think that this is The Beginning sand?" Bunny asked Tooth, She firmly nodded her head while Sandman formed images above his head.

"Me and Sandman are sure, This is the same sand we saw when we talked to him," she said to them. The sand disappear behind the green trees.

North peeked at it and saw a familiar figures laying at the ground, he looked back to the other guardians.

"Tooth is right, it was his Sand," he said to them.

"We just found the new guardians we're looking for,"

* * *

He smashed the nearest statue he saw with his fist.

He can't believe that they steal his puppets!?

They are his puppets! How come the moon founf out!?

There power are same with this 'Ace' girl team!

He could beat them easily with the use of them!

Why does they need to steal them!

He growled in hatred.

He need to kill someone to calm him down.


	4. Off to Wonderland

"What are we going to do now?" A girl asked. She could hear a man grumbling.

"We could pour them with a cold water?" A man suggested.

"That's rude Jack! How about we just wait for them to wake up?" An old man said. She regain her strength back and she force her eyes to wake up.

There, standing in front of her was a man wearing a hoodie and he has the shepherd stuff, a old man in red robes that has a tattoo on his arms, a humming lady and a--- Kangaroo?!

"Glad someone's awake," the Kangaroo said. She screamed in fear as she reach for her bow.

"Who are you?! Why is their a talking Kangaroo?!" Merida asked, as she prepare her bow to shoot them when they do something bad.

"For the last time I'm not a Kangaroo, I'm the Easter Bunny!" The 'Kangaroo' growled. The man in hoodie snickered.

"I knew it, someone really thought that you're not a bunny," The man in blue hoodie said, the Kangaroo growled as he hit the guy with a boomerang.

"Um... Merida, How about you calm down and put your bow down?" The humming bird/woman said.

"How come do you know my name?!" She sneered to them.

"What's going on?" The girl with very long blonde hair asked, She then screamed when she saw the large Kangaroo and a redhead woman pointing her arrow to her as if she was going to shot her. The man next to her, jolted from his dream.

"Eugene! Where are we?! Why there's a talking Kangaroo here?!" The blonde shake the man next to her.

"Rapunzel, I don't know know either..." Eugene said to her wife.

A blast of some sort of lightning hit the roof of the workshop, They jumped and look to the source of it.

The man with shaggy hair draw a sword with fire as his dragon growled in hatred.

"Look Kristoff! I told you, Dragons do exist!" The girl with ginger hair, squealed in delight as she grabbed the arm of a man wearing a tunic.

"... I could see that, Anna," Kristoff said in amazement.

Then a fight happen between Bunny and Merida, Tooth Fairy gushing over Rapunzel's teeth while Eugene and North tried to pry her hand off, Jack, Anna and Kristoff asking Hiccup all about dragons.

... A total disaster for a first meeting if you tried to ask Sandman who was just blankly watching the scenes in front of him, unfold.

Sandman could only do that time is to facepalm.

* * *

After a hours of explaining that they are the New Guardians and they will form a group and Jack will be their leader, They said good bye to their love ones and travel to the North Pole again to start their training and have a 'get-to-know-each' stuffs like that.

"....So you're our leader?" Merida asked the man next to him, Jack nodded to her while he twirl his staff creating icy winds. Anna and Kristoff gasped making the others look at her.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked them.

"You have the same power like my sister!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oh, if Elsa was alive she will be glad to see that she's not alone..." A frown formed at her face but she smile to them.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Jack said.

"Elsa? You mean the Queen of Arendelle? Gosh! She's famous all around the world!" Merida said to her, Anna look at her.

"Really?" Merida nodded happily.

"Lass if you didn't know, That sister of yours are known in the whole world as a 'Great Ruler' even though she don't have a King at her side. I heard from my mom that tons of mans wanted to marry her but she decline and keep handling the Kingdom of yours without an aid of a man! Lass, she's my idol," Merida finish her praise with a pump of her fist up to the air.

"Girl Power!"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle? Oh! That's right! Now I know why does it seems familiar! We attend her coronation, Princess Anna. Princess and Prince Eugene remember?" Rapunzel asked Anna. She gasped in realization.

"Ooooh! The Princess and Prince of Corona! Yes I remember now! How are you?"

"I'm good, How about you?"

The three ladies started to talk while Anna and Rapunzel husbands started a conversation.

"So... I'm Eugene Flitzerbert AKA Flynn Rider but call me Flynn. I'm once a thief in Corona, pretty weird huh?" Flynn said. To his surprise Kristoff shook his head side to side.

"I don't find it weird since I'm one of the ice harvest from the Kingdom of Arendelle and believe it or not I've been adopted by the mythical trolls and also a former King of Arendelle. By the way, my name is Kristoff,"

"Don't worry Kristoff, I believe you,"

"Really?"

"Ya, since the day I've saw Blondie hair grows and I become invisible I've started to believe everything,"

Brief silence.

"We have a pet, once my enemy but now my friend named Maximus. He is a horse,"

"Cool, we have a pet and also a best friend too. His name is Sven, he is my buddy and he's a reindeer,"

"... Tell me everything about your Reindeer,"

"Are you also part of Royal stuff?" Jack asked Hiccup, He shrugged as he pat Toothless head.

"Does being a chief is part of being a Royal? If so then I am," He said to Jack.

"Anyway, except your night fury. What kind of dragons you guys take care of?"

Before Hiccup could answer, They heard North calling them.

As they enter the 'Globe' room. They could see the moonlight hit the ground, again.

"Manny wanted to talk to us," He simply said. Before they could speak, an image of two man fighting.

Bunny groaned in annoyance.

"Here we go with charades again,"

"Two man fighting?" Rapunzel answered.

"No, it's two man dueling!" Merida said this time.

"Oh! They're training!" Hiccup said, the moon shine bright.

"So you want us to train?" Anna asked, the moon shine again.

"Okay! Let's prepare and-" North caught an image of a Wolf, Fox, Lion, Stingray, Owl, Horse and a Bear.

"The bloody Protectors?!" Bunny yelled in shock, Tooth gasped in excitement, Sandman began to clap his hand because of happiness while North gave the moon a serious glare.

"Are you sure about this, Manny?" The moon shine bright.

"So we just need to go there?" Jack asked.

"That's the problem, Frost. No one knows where does they live. Sure, they visit the other guardian especially the Warren and Workshop but no one truly know where is their exact location," Bunny blurted out.

"Except if you get the trust of her," He added. The moon once again shine bright and it create a crown,at the center of it has a symbol of heart.

"I knew it, You guys are doom,"

"What makes you say that?" Rapunzel asked, she cross her arms above her chest.

".... The only one who knows the place is the woman who is very insane to the point she freaking yell her guards to behead someone," Tooth groaned in his statement, Sandman grumbled a little while North's face paled.

"Don't tell me-" Bunny cut her off.

"Yep, that's the Queen of Heart,"


	5. The Mad's Queen Castle

"Off with her head!"

"But your highness-" The queen gave him a hard glare making him shut up.

"The woman has been found guilty from murdering someone, isn't she?" She asked, coldly making the people inside the court shiver in fear.

"So there will be no reason for you to change my decision regarding to this case! Get this woman out from my castle and have her beheaded!" She yelled, making the soldier wearing a armor, at the center it has a Spade design, squeaked in fear before he ushered some of the soldiers to bring the girl out from their highness castle.

"Next case!"

* * *

"... Are we near yet?" Merida asked Jack who was currently holding a map.

After Manny 'told' them that they will be trained under this 'Protectors'. North gave him the map of the Wonderland so they will find the Queen who knows where they're are.

"Kinda... I don't know! The map keep changing direction," Jack said to others.

"Can we rest here? I mean, we've been walking here in this forest for hours and if we keep walking and someone ambushed as we can't even defend ourselves," Anna suggested.

"Su-" they heard a rustle from the tree. They prepare their weapons to attack it when...

"Oh a Foreigner," A Cat said while grinning.

"It talks!" Rapunzel shrieked out as she point her frying pan.

"I meant no harm, Foreigners. I'm just amused to find you all in this kind of place," He said as he stretch his body.

"We're looking for the Queen of Hearts," Flynn said to the cat that caught its attention.

"The Queen of Hearts you say? May I know why?"

"Well... We just wanted to ask the Queen if where we could find The Protectors," Kristoff said this time. The cat chuckled.

"Oh The Protectors, Yes! You should ask the Queen for they're both a good friend,"

"Can you tell us where we could find the castle?" Asked by Jack.

"The directions doesn't matter here in Wonderland. If you wish to find her, you must go on what your heart and mind leads you if it means for you to separate. But I'll give you a heads up Foreigners! The Queen doesn't wish to be disturb when she take her night tea," Then the cat disappear, leaving them all in silence.

"So all we need to do like what that cat said we will need to follow where we wish to go," Hiccup said before he walk to the other woods with his dragon.

"Okay! See you guys at the castle!" Then Rspunzel disappear at the woods, who was followed by Flynn, Kristoff, Anna and Merida leaving Jack alone.

He took a deep sigh before he walked to the forest.

* * *

"Wow, We made it!" Rapunzel and Anna said in happiness. Jack look at the castle in front of them.

The castle was very huge and it has a design of red hearts around the gate and on the walls.

"Nice garden..." Flynn said.

"Halt! Only a person who has permission may see the Queen," The guards said.

"But the moon send us," Merida said to them.

"Yes! Manny send us here," Kristoff said.

"Rules are rules! You can't enter without someone se-"

"Tsar Lunar XIII send us here," Jack firmly, said. The soldiers look at each other, both are hesitant to inform their queen in fear of annoying her before the other one whispered to the other guy on his ears who left. After a minutes, The soldier step aside.

"You may now pass,"

When they're out of the guards sight.

"How do you know it?" whispered by Hiccup.

"Kangaroo told me to said it," He answered him, before they left the North Pole, Bunny walked to his direction and gave him the map of Wonderland then he told him some 'secrets' so they could passed the guards when the guards decided to not let them entered the castle, since they're more afraid of making the dangerous queen angry than the strangers.

"So you're the one who seeks to find The Protectors?" A feminine voice said.

Standing in front of them was the girl in 20's that has a black curly hair, she has a pair of red eyes, pale skin and she's wearing a royal gown with heart ornament around it and a golden staff she hold in her left hand.

"We are," Jack said before they bow, which pleased the Queen.

"We've heard from the guards that you all have been send by the King of the Vinstark Castle," she told them as her eyes look more softer than the usual sharp eyes that she used to intimidate the strangers.

"Yes, your Highness. He send us here," he informed her even though he doesn't know who was this 'Tsar Lunar XIII' person is.

"Very well, If you truly meant it then we have a task for the eight of you that must been done before the sun been replaced by the moon. We wish you to seek for an red orb called 'Orb of Destiny' which could be find at the Illusion Forest. Beware for you might wake up the tired spirits of nature. We wish you good luck," Then she left without introducing herself formally.

"So we just need to find an orb, huh?" Hiccup asked, he then received a nod.

"I'm telling you this is very easy!" Said by very cheerful Anna.

* * *

She watch the 8 figures leave the castle that later on disappear through her little binocular at the balcony.

"Finding your lost Orb, really?" teased by the girl next to her, with a grunt the Queen answer.

"The Orb has been reported that it was been stolen and the fiend is in the Forest. Without it, I couldn't wield my staff properly," She said to her, the girl stared at the basket full of colorful eggs next to the Queen. She chuckled a little as she swing her legs enough to put it above the table where the Queen sit.

"I must say that you truly enjoy the chocolates," she grinned a little before she lower her binocular.

"~Ohohoho. The Chocolates is the one who could help me to calm down so I shall have more of it," the girl next to her bowed in gentleman style than to curt.

"Of course, Her Highness, I shall delivered more chocolates to keep you calm then," she said in teasing manner, the Queen scoffed and act annoyed although the genuine smile plastered on her face show her true feelings.

"By the way, regarding to the escape of this dangerous prisoner," the queen nodded her head and beckoned her to continue.

"We fear that he was the one who steal your darling orb,"

"Hmm, that's what I've also guessed this morning, knowing him he will do anything in order to stop us and the others to eliminate him," she replied, she took a sip at her chamomile tea and the girl across her do the same.

"Will you follow them when you know..." she gestured the Queen's staff, which she understand completely.

"I fear that I will join them on finding your base, hopefully they could find it themselves because I don't want to deal or see that idiot knight once again along with that air-headed creature, since I don't know what foolish thing I will do or I might be provoked by them to killed them," the girl just chuckled as she fully drank her tea.

"Of course, I hope so since I couldn't stop you once you wish to start a war," she then stand up and gave a bow, "Thank you for a tea, Your Majesty, but I have some important matters that I must deal. Farewell I'll visit you when it was done," she said as she fly away, away from the castle leaving the Queen calmly staring at the beautiful forest that was now covered by the darkness.


End file.
